¿Enamorándose del enemigo?
by VashtaNeradaCaan
Summary: Bella odia a los vampiros? juró odiarlos eternamente, pero... ¿hasta cuando será eso? Edward será capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión? entren y lean :D espero que sea de su agrado!
1. Tomando decisiones

¿Enamorándome del enemigo?

_Chapter__ 1: _Tomando decisiones

Todo estaba oscuro, no se encontraba señal alguna de luz., pareciera como si la habitación estuviera abandonada. Sin embargo allí estaba yo, recostada en la reconfortante suavidad de mi cama; lentamente rodé por un costado y me senté en ella. Con la costumbre de los años busqué hábilmente por la pared la luz para encenderla, y cuado al fin la encontré y presioné quedé cegada por la repentina claridad.

Abajo, en el comedor, escuché que algo o alguien tropezaba con una silla de la mesa y luego pasos. Confundida miré la hora en el reloj '4:30 a.m.'. Era ridículo, a qué se debía que mi madre estuviera deambulando por la casa ¡y a esas horas!.

Me puse de pie y, sigilosamente, me acerque a la puerta de mi habitación que daba al pasillo. Allí abrí la puerta lentamente y con habilidad asomé la cabeza y pude observar que todas las luces del piso de abajo estaban encendidas. Eso no era normal. ¿O si lo era?. Por lo menos para mi no. En los 16 años de vida que tuve con mi mamá nunca, jamás en la vida mi madre había permanecido despierta hasta tarde a no ser por que me encontrara enferma. Pero eso no ocurre desde que cumplí los 10 años.

Así que decidí llamarle para anunciarle lo tarde que se le había hecho, los más probable es que se haya quedado despierta para terminar con su trabajo, sin embargo recuerdo perfectamente que al terminar de cenar mi madre me había dicho: "Bella, me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada para seguir despierta, je, je. Dulces sueños cariño, nos vemos mañana!" Esto vencía razonablemente a la lógica. '¿O será que alguien...?'ante este pensamiento me perturbé, ni siquiera podía terminar la frase. Entonces dudé en llamarle, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Así que hice un intento en desvanecer ese horrible pensamiento y abrí la boca para poder pronunciar las palabras con mayor claridad.

—¡Mamá!—la única respuesta que obtuve fueron el nerviosismo de las pisadas y que aceleraran el paso—Mamá, no deberías estar despierta a estas horas de la noche, tenés que descansar.—pronunciaba cada palabra a medida que descendía por las escaleras—¿Mamá?

Conforme me iba acercando a la zona de ruidos, los pasos aumentaban el ritmo y a su vez en cada pisaba era sencillamente fácil encontrar en ellos el nerviosismo. A su vez, a mi olfato llegó un dulce y extraño aroma, tenía el olor a óxido mezclado con sal, al igual que tenía la sangre como olor, más sin embargo este tenía un toque especial, un toque que me hacia estremecer de placer y desear probarlo.

Sin darme cuenta estaba a dos pasos de la puerta que daba a la cocina, sin embargo no me atrevía a abrirla, tenía pavor de que fuese un criminal. Algo ilógico, ya que mi madre todas las noches activaba la alarma por si las dudas, pero uno nunca sabe que nuevas ideas se les viene a la cabeza a los ladrones. Tragándome mi estúpido pavor, alcé mi mano a la perilla de la puerta y lentamente la giré.

Grande fue mi sorpresa que no pude ni pronunciar siquiera un grito de terror al ver a la persona que estaba enfrente mío. No era mi madre... ni tampoco un ladrón, sino que era... ¡esperen! ¿Por qué tenía esa persona una cara de pánico, acaso estaba buscando algo y lo agarre de sorpresa?

—¡Aléjate de mí!—pronunció, aturdida por el repentino grito de horror proveniente de ella adelante un paso y ella retrocedió otro. Tenía cabello moreno, era delgada y alta, llevaba puesta una camisa y unos jeans gastados.

—Ang, ¿qué te pasa? ¿qué haces aquí?—¿acaso conocía a esa chica? En todos mis recuerdos ella no aparece, sin embargo aquí la nombro como si fuésemos conocidas desde la infancia.

—¡He dicho que te apartes! ¡monstruo!

—No comprendo, ¿a qué te refieres con monstruo?

—No trates de esconderlo—dijo al momento en que inclinaba hacia abajo su cabeza y evitaba que se le viera una lágrima imposible de esconder—ya todos lo saben.

—¿Saber el qué? ¡Rayos!, ¿podrías decirme de una maldita vez de que me estas hablando?—aullé del coraje que me daba que ella hablara con tanta naturalidad como si yo ya supiera de lo que me hablaba.

—¡De que eres una maldita chupasangre!—escupió, y ante esa afirmación caí de rodillas al suelo. 'No, eso no me podía estar pasando. No, yo odiaba a esos seres para ser uno. Está mintiendo.' pensaba mientras inconcientemente me levantaba y sentía como todo mi razonamiento era encerrado en mi cabeza y era dominada por el instinto de un chupasangre. Sentía como mis ojos expresaban sed y me acerqué en un paso amenazador a esa chica que se encontraba enfrente mío y esta retrocedía dos.

—No puedes huir de mí.

Me abalancé contra ella y la tiré al suelo, tenía los ojos llenos de deseo de probar su sangre, pero yo no quería en eso, no quería herirla, ¿por qué era lo que más odiaba en este mundo? Lentamente me acerqué a su cuello sin poder detenerme por más que luché conmigo misma.

—¡No!—grité despertándome sobre saltada por esa pesadilla. Respiré agitadamente y miré para todos lados, y ahí estaba, mi espejo. Rápidamente salté de mi cama y me acerqué a el. 'Bien, seguía siendo la misma, no tenía colmillos ni mi piel era pálida, bueno... más de lo que ya era.' Suspiré aliviada.

—Bella, ¿qué ocurre cariño? ¿por qué has gritado así?—preguntó mi madre obviamente atraída por mi grito de hace un momento.

—Nada mamá, solo tuve una pesadilla. Dime, ¿estoy más pálida que de costumbre? ¿Tengo ojeras bien remarcadas?—pregunté para asegurarme de verdad que si lo que vi había sido un simple sueño.

—¿De qué hablas cariño? Estás igual que siempre.

—Nada, solo quería confirmar algo.

—Bueno, entonces apresúrate a bajar a desayunar sino llegarás tarde al instituto. —se dio media vuelta para irse pero volvió a girarse—Bella, después tengo que hablar contigo sobre un tema importante.

—Claro.

Baje a desayunar después de haberme preparado para ir a la escuela y vi que mi mamá estaba sentada en su silla de siempre. Me acerqué a la cocina y allí tomé mi cuenco con cereales y me acerqué a mi silla frente a mi mamá.

—Bien, dime.—le insistí para que continuara. Suspiró.

—Bueno, Phil debe irse a Jacksonvill por un torneo de baseball pero...

—...Además piensa en quedarse a vivir allí y a parte quiere que tu lo acompañes ¿a qué si?— le pregunté.

—Sí, pero antes de contestarle quería consultártelo.

Me quedé en silencio pensando en la posibilidad de elegir que quería hacer.

—¿Cuando tiene que irse Phil?—pregunté.

—Mañana tiene que confirmar que va y vuela el mismo día por la noche.

—Entonces hay tiempo, ¿no importa si lo pienso en el transcurso del día?

—Por supuesto que no hija, tomate tu tiempo.—contestó inmediatamente haciéndome saber que contaba con su apoyo fuera cual fuera mi desición. Le dirigí una sonrisa y me la devolvió con gusto.

—De acuerdo, me voy al instituto, trataré de tomar una desición lo más pronto posible.

Me puse de pié y lleve el cuenco donde desayuné al fregadero y lo lavé, luego tomé mi bolso y salí en dirección de la escuela. Fue un día normal, con los profesores de siempre, la mayor parte del aula durmiendo, yo haciendo anotaciones de lo que decía el profesor y pensando en lo dicho por mi madre. Tomé una dura conclusión, y se la presentaría a mi madre al llegar a mi casa, quería hacerla feliz a pesar de que esa felicidad cueste la mía.

Al concluir la jornada de clases me dirigí de nuevo a mi hogar, donde mi madre esperaba una respuesta por parte mía.

Abrí la puerta.

—Ya llegué—dije lo suficientemente alto para que mi voz sonara por encima del sonido de la televisión—¡Mamá!

—Si hija, te escucho. Ahora bajo, espérame en la cocina.

Fui a la cocina y coloqué el bolso en el respaldo de mi silla y me senté. A los pocos minutos se escuchó que el sonido de la televisión desapareció, y a continuación se oyeron los pasos de mi madre bajar por la escalera.

—Mamá ya me decidí, quiero ir a Forks.

—Pero Bella, sabes que tu padre está...

—Eso ya lo se, pero deseo ir allí, con todo mi alma.

—¿Donde te quedarías?, hija, no creo que...

—En la casa de Charlie.—pronuncié logré decir sin que se me quebrara la voz.

—Pero—mi madre no tenía que objetar, yo ya lo tenía planeado, sabía que con esto tenía ventaja sobre ella. Suspiró—Entonces voy a acompañarte a Forks y me quedaré contigo una semana para que puedas ubicarte bien.

—Mamá—renegué.

—Te extrañaré.—murmuró.

—Lo se. Y yo también.—nos abrazamos por unos segundos y después me separé—Mejor me apuro a empacar, sino voy a tener que quedarme acá—bromeé. Luego tomé mi bolso nuevamente y subí hasta mi cuarto.

Algo en esa ciudad (Forks) me espera, y es lo inevitable. "No existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable", es el dicho. Algo que nunca creí encontrar, salvo en mis peores pesadillas, y es algo que odio. Pero como dice otro dicho... "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso."

Y eso ya lo descubriremos ;)

Continuará...

____________________________________________________________________________

Les gustó?? Ja, ja. En esta historia hay algunos que saben sobre la existencia de vampiros, pero no saben donde están. Eso les da un poco de ventaja.

Acepto cualquier tipo de opinión, y si pueden... déjenme reviews.


	2. Foks

¿Enamorándome del enemigo?

_Chapter__ 2: _Forks

Estaba pensando en tantas cosas durante el vuelo que no me di cuenta de que ya era de noche, y estábamos llegando al aeropuerto. Solo quedaban unos pocos minutos, unos pocos minutos en los que el piloto informa a la base central que esta a punto de aterrizar, las maniobras que hace este con el avión para descender, cuando el avión desciende y por fin todos toman sus cosas y se alejan del transporte aéreo en el que confiaron su vida para lograr su viaje.

Como será obvio, todo lo relatado sucedió, desperté zarandeando a mi madre que estaba durmiendo en el asiento que daba al pasillo impidiendo que pueda pasar. Esta reaccionó algo alterada y luego se tranquilizó al oírme decir que ya habíamos llegado. Tomamos nuestras cosas y bajamos del avión. Caminamos por la pista de aterrizaje y luego mi madre me dijo unas palabras que no logré entender debido al ruido producido por las turbinas del transporte aéreo.

Cuando llegamos al interior del aeropuerto le pregunté que me había dicho en la pista.

—¿Mamá que me dijiste en la pista? No logre escuchar por las turbinas del avión.

—Dije que antes de tomar el vuelo había llamado a unos viejos amigos de tu padre, los Black, para que nos pasen a buscar y así no gastarnos tiempo en buscar un taxi.—me comentó, suspiré.

Seguimos caminando y a los pocos minutos enfrente nuestro apareció un Chevrolet, que al instante bajo la ventanilla y pude ver a un hombre acompañado de un muchacho de no más 17 años, parecía de mi misma edad.

—Hija—mi mamá señalo al hombre que estaba al volante—, ¿te acuerdas de los Black?

—Un poco, solo que estaban mucho con papá cuando era chica y pasaba los veranos acá en Forks.—los miré con una amigable sonrisa—Hola.

—Hola Renée. Hola Bella, soy Billy, y el es mi hijo Jacob. Vale, súbanse que las llevaré a lo de Charlie.—Mi madre atinó a abrir la puerta pero yo tomé la manija primero y con el brazo le hice la seña para que entrara al coche. Esta sonrió y entré, seguida de mi.—Cuéntanos Bella,

¿como la has pasado estos últimos años?—preguntó Billy.

—Bien.—contesté, y para mi gusto sonó demasiado seco.

—Perdóname si te molesta, pero... ¿extrañas a tu padre?

—Pues, ¿quién no lo haría?

Billy se quedó en silencio, al parecer no tenía que más preguntarme que formularme o simplemente no se atrevía. Mi mamá y Jacob también se quedaron en silencio, sin nada para objetar, de vez en cuando alguien abría la boca para decir algo pero a los segundos se arrepentía y la volvía a cerrar.

Llegamos a la ex-casa de Charlie y me bajé, esta vez seguida yo de mi madre. La miré sin perder ningún detalle. Definitivamente la casa no cambió en absoluto y seguía manteniéndose tal y como yo lo recordaba a mis 9 años de edad. Me surgió una duda de repente y tuve ansias de preguntarle a Billy, ya que el era el que más contacto tenía con Charlie.

—Billy, los muebles... siguen...¿en su lugar?—listo, pregunta formulada, un peso fuera de encima. Pero mis manos jugaban entre sí, temiendo saber algo que no deseaba escuchar. Nerviosas.

—Por supuesto.

Suspiré. Me estudió con la mirada y después sonrió.

—¿Quieres ver por ti misma?—asentí de inmediato. Y salí rápidamente en dirección de la puerta y la abrí con varias dificultades debido a mi nerviosismo.

Abrí la puerta y entré. De repente a mi nariz llegaron todos esos olores de mi padre y una lágrima escapó de mis ojos.

—Papá...—susurré. Limpié con rapidez esa escurridiza lágrima que se me había escapado impidiendo que las personas que me acompañaran la notasen. Di media vuelta sonriendo lo mejor que pude—Mirá mamá la casa sigue igual.—la voz se me quebró en las últimas palabras.

—Bella.—murmuró mi mamá, se acercó hacia mí y me estrecho entre brazos. Solté un sollozo ahogado. E inspiré profundamente.

—Mamá estoy bien.

—Hija, noto cómo en realidad estás, te conozco. ¿Estás segura de querer quedarte aquí a vivir?

—Sí mamá. Por lo menos hasta que termine el instituto.—la contemplé lentamente y la estreché. Después se volteó y miró a Billy y a Jacob.

—Gracias por ser tan amables de ir a buscarnos al aeropuerto y traernos hasta aquí.—los observó con una notable gratitud en sus ojos.

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de lo que pasó con Charlie. ¿No es así Jake?—lo miré y noté que me contemplaba con sus oscuros ojos.

—Sí, claro.

Le sonreí.

—¿Desean pasar a cenar? No hay ningún inconveniente.

—Te lo agradecemos Renée, pero debemos atender algunos asuntos importantes en la reserva.

—Está bien, no hay problema. Gracias otra vez.

—No hay de que.

—Nos vemos en otro momento ¿no?—preguntó mi madre.

—Si claro.

Me di media vuelta al ver que ellos ya se marchaban y estaba por entrar cuado oí que me llamaban.

—Bella.

—¿Sí?—pregunté a Billy que me había llamado.

—Cualquier consulta o cosa que necesites puedes llamarme. Siempre voy a estar ahí. Y también puedes contar con Jacob, ¿lo sabes?—asentí con la cabeza y se volvieron hacia el monovolumen y se marchaban hacia la reserva.

Seguida de mi madre entramos en la casa y nos dirigimos al tan acostumbrado comedor y tomamos asiento en las sillas que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa. ¿Hacia ya cuanto que no entraba alguien en esta casa? Observaba todo sin perder detalle alguno de algún cambio o algo similar.

Cuando llegué a girar el rostro hacia donde mi madre, ésta me miraba, estudiándome. Estuvimos así durante varios minutos, en silencio, sin saber que decir. Mirándonos y desviando la mirada cuando ya no aguantábamos la mirada de la otra. Todo esto hasta que se decidió mi mamá a articulara palabra.

—Bella he llamado también a los Newton, viejos amigos de tu padre, no tan íntimos como los Black pero son amigos, les conté que te ibas a quedar a vivir acá en Forks por un tiempo, hasta que decidieras donde quedarte permanente o temporalmente. Es lo mismo. Quieren que cuentes con ellos. También me informaron de una familia que hace no mucho también se mudó al pueblo, y que el padre de ésta es un doctor, que le informes a él si te enfermas o te duele algo o...

—Mamá, ya entendí. No es necesario que me des una charla de esto. Y... estoy bien aquí en Forks, no me va a pasar nada. Ve a Jacksonvill con Phil, no te preocupes por mi más de lo necesario. Y sabes que si llego a tener alguna dificultad me las arreglaré yo sola como hice cuando era más pequeña y te cuidaba, ¿recuerdas?, cuando te separaste de Charlie, que te costó mucho volver a empezar. En ese entonces nos invertimos los papeles de madre e hija.

Confía en mí para hacer esto, ¿podrías?

—Te quiero hija. Y sí, tienes razón, tu puedes sola. Es sólo que no soporto la idea de perderte.

—Mamá no me perderás, solo nos alejaremos por un período, además tu puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras, y yo cuando este libre del instituto.

—Bueno, cuando Billy traiga tu regalo me iré, ¿quieres?

—¿Regalo? O no mamá, sabes que no me gusta que me hagas regalos.

—Bella no me reprimas, si quieres quedarte aquí en este pueblucho sola, sin mi, por lo menos acepta este regalo de mi parte, por favor.

—Eres incorregible.

—Vale, como decía antes de tu interrupción, la familia esa nueva, los Cullen, a la que te daré el número después de que los llame para saber si son de buena confianza, quiero que confíes en ellos un poco y que consultes en alguna emergencia, al igual que puedes llamar a los Black, a los Newton, y bueno, son muchas personas. Tu padre tenía una lista de los números de sus amigos en la mesa de noche que esta en su habitación.

—Gracias mamá.

—Gracias a ti, por haberme cuidado estos años.—reí, ella se unió a mi risa—bueno, ya es tarde, ¡a dormir!

Me levanté de mi asiento y fui en dirección a mi antigua habitación en el piso de arriba, del otro lado de la casa y de la habitación de Charlie.

Me vestí con el pijama para dormir, me cepillé los dientes y me acosté despidiéndome de mi madre con un _Buenas Noches_.

Desperté a la mañana por los rayos solares que me golpeaban el rostro. Voltee con los parpados pensados, debido al sueño, hacia la ventana. Ruidos provenían del exterior. Me comencé a arrastrar hacia ella y fijarme que es lo que sucedía.

Vi que mamá estaba acompañada de Billy y Jacob. Rápido, comencé a vestirme y después baje las escaleras atropelladamente, y con suerte no tropecé. Me asomé por la entrada del porche y saludé a todos ahí presentes.

—Buenos días!

—Querrás decir buenas tardes, Bella, son las 2 p.m. Dormías como oso invernando!—se burló Jacob.

—Oh, perdón.

—No importa. Jake ya estaba comenzando a irritarme por no poder verte—Jacob le propinó un codazo a Billy. Lancé una risilla—. Solo digo la verdad.—se quejó éste.

—Bueno, aquí me tienen, ¿qué es lo que desean?

—Bueno, trajimos tu... tu regalo.

—¿Y bien? ¿dónde está?—pregunté. Ambos sonrieron y voltearon la mirada hacia el monovolumen gastado y algo viejo, estacionado en el aparcamiento. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos realmente sorprendida.

—¿En serio? Hay Dios mío, es increíble. Me fascina. Gracias Mamá. Billy, Jake, gracias.

—De nada.—dijeron al unísono. Todos reímos

Después de reír Jacob me explicó un par de cositas sobre el vehiculo como que este no podía superar los 60 km/h, algo que no me importaba, después de todo no soy una de esas personas que van a los piques. Y que al encenderlo debía presionar dos veces el embrague. Mmmm... me parece que no me olvido de nada. Bueno, que digamos no soy experta en coches.

—¿Cómo te sientes después de haber estado tanto tiempo lejos de aquí?—preguntó Jake.

—Se siente algo raro, pero estoy bien. Nada que un buen transcurso de tiempo no pueda curar.

Volvimos a reír un poco, pero más leve que el anterior. No recordaba mucho a Jake de cuando era pequeña, pero me agrada mucho. Es como si hablara con el hermano que nunca tuve. Raro, ¿no? Para mi también lo es.

Estuvimos toda la tarde platicando sobre diversas cosas, hasta se quedaron a cenar. Pero después llegó el momento de su partida.

—Se nos ha hecho un poco tarde. Gracias por invitarnos a comer Renée, Bella, la comida estuvo deliciosa.—comentó Billy. Y Jacob, asentí afirmando lo que Billy decía.

—Gracias.—agradecí.

—Cuando quieran vuelvan a pasar, se nos es muy agradable.

—Ustedes también pueden pasar por La Push. No les vendría nada mal visitarnos.—bromeó Billy.

—Si, después vamos a ir a visitarlos, antes de que me vaya.—dijo mi mamá.

—Vale, nos vemos!

—¡Adiós! —no despedimos mientras se subían en otro monovolumen, que no me había percatado de su presencia, y se alejaron.

—Bells, antes de que Billy y Jacob llegaran, telefoneé a los Cullen, para poder conocerlos, ya sabes.

—¿Y? ¿qué esperas que haga?

—Hija, nos invitaron a que vayamos a su casa, luego de comer.—quedé atónita por la noticia—te quedaste muda.—comentó después de varios minutos al ver que no articulaba palabra alguna.

—Pues claro. Como quieres que diga algo cuando me dices que unos extraños invitaron a otros extraños.—reproché sin poder aún creerlo.

—Vale, tienes razón, no nos conocemos y nos invitan. Pero no son del todo extraños, ellos conocían a Charlie.

—Ah.

No podía decir más que eso. Lo único que me quedaba era esperar que llegara el día siguiente y que pasara lo que pasara.

Subí con cansancio las escaleras traicioneras lentamente. Me dirigí al baño, me cepillé los dientes y me duché, vistiéndome, luego, el pijama.

Llegué a mi habitación y me lancé contra mi acogedora cama con pesadez. Cerré los ojos y no se en que momento pasó pero me dormí, y lo último que logré recordar de mi día anterior era de la extraña visita que les haríamos a los "Cullen". Un raro día me esperaba la tarde siguiente, no me era de importancia así que no me concentré en ello. Solo esperaba que pasara rápido. No quería que mi día transcurriera con unos casi completos desconocidos (casi porque ellos "conocían a Charlie").

Continuará...

—————————————————————————————————————————

Cualquier sugerencia recriminación o lo que sea, lo acepto con gusto... quiero saber que opinan sobre mi fic. Espero que me acompañen a lo largo de la historia...

Besos y gracias XD...

mechiikagome


	3. Los Cullen

¿Enamorándome del enemigo?

_Chapter__ 3_: Los Cullen

Desperté sobresalta. Había tenido el mismo sueño que el día anterior a que llegáramos a Forks. Algo me quería transmitir ese sueño, pero no sabía qué. Me encaminé al baño y me lavé la cara. Luego me contemplé en el espejo solo por precaución a que en verdad no fuera un vampiro. Parecía paranoica con este tema.

Y ahora que lo pienso con mayor claridad, tal vez tenga esta pesadilla de que soy vampiro por lo que le sucedió a Charlie en antaño. Sí, debía de ser eso. No era algo que lo tuviera demasiado reciente, pero si veía en mi mente la escena en que mi papá trataba de protegerme y de un momento a otro desapareció, y fue entonces que durante gran parte de mi infancia, gravé en mi mente el grito desgarrador de mi padre: "¡CORRE BELLA, CORRE! ¡HUYE!" y era devorado por un... chupasangre.

Como los odiaba, jamás en la vida me volví a topar con uno. Pero me juré que si aparecía uno en frente de mí... pobre de esa cosa. Si estuviera en su lugar, hubiera preferido no nacer que a meterse en mi camino y con mi familia. No conocían a Isabella Swan, claro que no. Pobres de ellos, no sabían lo que les esperaba.

Bajé las escaleras normalmente. Pero en el último escalón me tropecé y caí, provocando que me doblara el tobillo. Eso me ganaba por descuidada y por torpe. Sí, torpe. Siempre tropezaba con mis pies o con algo. Y lo más probable es que si estuviera caminando por la calle y en mi camino se cruzara una hormiga tropezaría con ella. No exagero.

Me levanté y sentí un leve tirón en el tobillo, no le di importancia, después de todo era leve y lo más seguro es que se me pasara en unos pocos segundos. Me acerqué a la cocina y comencé a preparar el desayuno de mi madre y el mío. Saqué de la nevera la leche y dos huevos, de la alacena un cuenco, un plato y los cereales. Estaba acomodando todo en la mesa cuando Renée apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—Buenos días cielo.

—Buenos días, mamá. Ahí tienes tu desayuno.

Ambas nos sentamos en los asientos y desayunamos en silencio. Renée sabía que desde lo sucedido con Charlie yo no hablaba demasiado, y menos durante las comidas. Me levanté de mi asiento y llevé el cuenco al fregadero y lo lavé junto con lo utilizado para la preparación del desayuno. Mi mamá se levantó y se acercó con su plato en mano y lo depositó sutilmente en el fregadero.

—Hoy vamos a la casa de los Cullen, ¿recuerdas?—asentí. Cerré el grifo del agua y me sequé las manos mojadas—Van a pasar a por nosotras.

La mirá ceñuda y extrañada.

—¿Cuál es el problema que nosotras vayamos? Si tenemos coche.—pregunté.

—Sí, claro que lo tenemos. Pero afirmaron de que era difícil llegar, que su casa quedaba a las afueras del pueblo, así que se nos ofrecieron en pasar a por nosotras.

Me encogí de hombros, daba igual.

Subí a bañarme y luego me cambié. Cada vez sentí un poco más el dolor en el tobillo, pero seguí sin tomarle importancia, era algo que pasaría.

Al mediodía almorzamos tarta de zapallito con ensalada de tomate y lechuga. Sencillo y saludable, igual que todos los días. Mamá y yo no comíamos demasiada carne, de hecho, podríamos considerarnos vegetarianas.

El reloj de la sala de Charlie marcó la 1:30. Y a la vez en que sonaba el avisó de la hora, llamaron a al puerta.

—¡Ya voy!—grité. Me acerqué a la entrada y en el porche me encontré con una muchacha, más o menos de mi edad. Era petisa, y hermosa. Llevaba el pelo en punta hacia tras y era de un color chocolate. Sus ojos eran de un dorado que jamás había observado en mi vida. Sencillamente era hermosa y sonreía.

—¿Tu eres Bella? Yo soy Alice, es un gusto conocerte—y me abrazó, era algo impulsiva pero amigable. Le correspondí el abrazo extrañada—Ah, sí. Yo las llevaré a casa.

Mamá apareció y Alice la saludó de la misma forma impulsiva pero amable. Salimos de la casa y fuera se encontraba un Porche amarillo canario, con alguien dentro en el asiento del piloto, esperándonos. Nos quedamos asombradas observando el coche de Alice embobadas. Alice sonrió.

—¿A qué no es hermoso?—preguntó Alice con la cara cubierta de alegría. Renée y yo asentimos a la vez y después nos subimos al Porche.

Allí Alice nos presento a Jasper, su pareja. Era rubio, ojos dorados al igual que Alice. Sin embargo el parecía tomar distancia. Su rostro parecía expresar sufrimiento, cómo si le hubieran hecho alguna maldad y haya quedado traumado.

No se cómo es que paso, o cómo fue, pero durante todo el trayecto me sentí bien, agradable, sin nervios.

Estuve tratando de hacer memoria fotográfica para la próxima vez que deba ir a la casa de los Cullen. Pero hubo un momento en el que me perdí, ya que entramos en una zona repleta de árboles y era imposible encontrar salida, sin embargo ellos se apartaron de la arboleda y siguieron un camino hasta llegar a una amplia y hermosa casa. Una que jamás había creído poder encontrar.

Por fuera la casa se veía grande y con 3 pisos. Las paredes eran de un blanco que hacía lucir la casa con mayor esplendor del que ya tenía. Entramos a la casa. Y lo que menos esperaba sucedió. Generalmente las casas que por fuera se ven enormes por dentro son como un maní, donde no entra ni una mosca. Pero esta casa era diferente, era más amplia por dentro que por fuera. Y, por supuesto, su perfección se expandía por cada milímetro de la habitación.

Estaba tan ensimismada contemplando la casa que no me di cuenta que allí parados se encontraban 4 personas, 2 parejas. Una mujer que tenía el rostro en forma de corazón me sonreía ampliamente, haciéndome sentir confianza con ella inmediatamente. Tenía el cabello rojizo, su piel era igual o un poco más pálida que la mía y podía notar a distancia que, al contacto, su piel era suave.

El hombre que la acompañaba tenía los ojos dorados al igual que los de Alice y Jasper. Su cabellera era rubia y al igual que a la mujer a la que abrazaba, se podía ver que su piel era suave y pálida. También me sonreía agradable y amistosamente.

La otra mujer que se encontraba observándome con reprobación en su rostro, al parecer no le agradaba que estuviera en su hogar. Era perfecta. Podía jurar que hacía envidiar a cada chica que pasara cerca con su perfección. Tenía el cabello rizado, rubio. Los ojos también dorados con una gota de odio, dirigida hacia mí. Era delgada, un poco alta, y su ropa hacía juego con su perfecto cuerpo pálido y envidiado. Estaba siendo abrazada por un hombre, quien me contemplaba curioso.

Era enorme, parecía ser un oso. Su cabellera era negra, ojos dorados, musculosos y con una sonrisa simpática adornando su rostro. Abrazaba a la mujer que me miraba mal, pero el sólo me contemplaba curioso y de forma agradable. Por lo menos no como lo hacía su pareja.

Con Renée, Alice y Jasper nos acercamos a ellos.

—Buenas tardes—dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa—. Un gusto conocerlos.

—El gusto es nuestro—respondió el hombre rubio que abrazaba a la mujer con la cara en forma de corazón—. Mi nombre es Carlisle, ella es mi esposa, Esme—dijo refiriéndose a la mujer a quien abrazaba—. Y ellos son Rosalie y Emmett, nuestros hijos.—por lo que tenía entendido, era que sus "hijos" eran adoptados.

—Mucho gusto. Yo soy Renée y ella es mi hija, Bella.

—Buenas tardes, Bella.—dijo amablemente Carlisle mientras me ofrecía su mano para estrecharla con la mía. La acepte—Siéntanse como en su casa.

Continuará...

—————————————————————————————————————————

Cualquier sugerencia, idea, tomates o lo que sea, lo acepto con gusto... quiero saber que opinan sobre mi fic. Espero que me acompañen a lo largo de la historia... y también espero que dejen reviews =D jajaja, suerte!

Besos y gracias XD...

mechiikagome..


	4. ¡Auch! Eso duele

**¿Enamorándome del enemigo?**

_[Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer.]_

—_Buenas tardes, Bella.—dijo amablemente Carlisle mientras me ofrecía su mano para estrecharla con la mía. La acepte—Siéntanse como en su casa._

_Chapter__ 4_: ¡Auch! Eso duele

Al momento de tomar su mano la sentí helada, como el hielo o como tomar en tus manos nieve. Pero no le di importancia a ese asunto, es decir, de qué estábamos hablando, vivimos en uno de los lugares más fríos y húmedos del país, probablemente el pobre hombre sentiría frío allí fuera.

El que se hacía llamar Emmett se me acercó con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no entendía bien el motivo de su alegría. Por lo que yo sabía el estaba con la otra mujer, la rubia que despedía veneno por sus ojos dorados y cargados de odio dirigidos a mi dirección, provocando que me sintiera cohibida e inferior. Volví la mirada al enorme oso que se me acercaba y sorprendentemente me abrazó cariñosamente. Sentí como me estrugían los huesos y mi respiración comenzaba a escasear.

—Emmett, ¡déjala ya! —bramó la rubia, Rosalie, con rencor.

El grandulón me bajo sin chistar y posó una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza para luego despeinarme mi ya alborotado cabello. Gruñí por la acción y murmuré irritada:

—Encima que mi pelo es una desorden e imposible de arreglar, viene éste mi me lo empeora. Probablemente parezca una de esas brujas de antes—dije lo "suficientemente bajo" para que nadie lo oyera, o al menos eso yo creía.

Oí que a algunos se les escapaba una risilla.

—¿Quieren pasar? —preguntó amablemente Esme.

—Claro—contestó mi madre. Yo estaba lo suficientemente enfurruñada y amargada por lo de mi cabello que ni siquiera prestaba atención a que mi madre me tomaba del brazo llevándome al interior de la casa.

Contemplé embobada el interior de la "pequeña" casa. Era antigua y hermosa. Casi no había palabras para describirla. A mi izquierda estaba lo que yo suponía era el living con una televisión de pantalla plana y un sofá blanco precioso. Habían cuadros decorando las paredes junto con una gran variedad de pinturas.

Renée se alejó para hablar más privadamente con Carlisle y Esme, probablemente diciéndoles sobre mi torpeza.

Sentí una fría mano marmórea y pálida tomarme del brazo impidiendo que siguiera contemplando la hermosa habitación.

—Vamos, Bella, quiero que veas mi cuarto—era la que parecía duendecillo, Alice. Me dejé llevar y subimos por las escaleras, teniendo como un tirón en mi pie. Otra vez, no le tomé importancia y me dejé llevar por la enana.

Había un pasillo algo largo con varias puertas y Alice abrió la segunda del lado derecha. Al entrar pude ver que era increíblemente espaciosa y tenía una cama de dos plazas en el medio de esta. A un costado unas puertas de madera, al parecer su guardarropas. Ella notó donde estaba dirigiendo mi mirada y me volvió a mirar con los ojos iluminados.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe mi closet? —me encogí de hombros, me daba igual. Ella sonrió y me arrastró dentro de él.

El lugar era enorme a pesar de que por fuera pareciera algo pequeño. No tenía la menor idea de cómo podría alguien usar y tener tanta ropa. Es decir, ¿para qué?

—Sabes, Bella. Algún día deberíamos ir al centro comercial.

No se por qué tuve un mal presentimiento y me dio pánico de sólo pensarlo. Ella llevaba una sonrisa como esperando mi respuesta y como no deseaba hacer sufrir a nadie, pues... le dirigí una sonrisa en señal de afirmación.

Ella pegó brincos de felicidad y rápidamente me tomó de la mano arrastrándome con gran alegría nuevamente hacia las escaleras. Era increíble cómo aún no me había tropezado o hecho algún raspón como solía suceder. Y cómo era de esperarse, al pie de la escalera, ya en el último escalón, sentí un dolor insoportable en el tobillo y sin poder contenerlo se me escapó un sonido de dolor.

Alice me miró con preocupación y se acercó a mí. Yo me había arrodillado y tomando el pie derecho, que era el que me dolía.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?

—Bella, hija, qué pasó—Renée.

Carlisle se acercó a donde me encontraba y tomó mi tobillo con sus frías manos. Sinceramente eso me calmó un poco el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

—Tienes el tobillo inflamado. ¿Acaso te lo has doblado con algo?

Todos me miraban intrigados y yo me sonrojé por ello. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

—Pues... hoy en la mañana al bajar por las escaleras tropecé con... — volví a sonrojarme aún más por lo estúpido que sonaría esto—con mis pies y me doblé el tobillo y sentí un tirón levemente. Pero creí que pasaría por lo que no le tomé mucha importancia.

Carlisle asintió y miró a Alice a los ojos como si le estuviera diciendo algo. Ella asintió y desapareció. A los pocos segundos volvió con un gel congelado para que enfriara mi tobillo y desinflamarlo.

Oí a Emmett carcajearse, seguramente por lo de mi torpeza. Pero su padre lo miró de tal manera de que cayó reprimiendo una sonora carcajada que se veía venir.

Carlisle me ayudó a pararme y me llevó junto con Esme y Renée a un asiento en el comedor. Seguía siendo el centro de atención en la casa.

—Debes tratar de no caminar, por lo menos hasta mañana. Y si lo haces que sea muy limitado.

Asentí. Ahora mi madre contaba con una excusa para quedarse a acompañarme por más tiempo y yo lo que realmente necesitaba era estar sola.

—No está, se fue a caminar—escuché decir a Jasper a Emmett.

—Ha, entonces tiene para rato.

—Eso creo. —¿De quién hablaban?

—¿Y no sabes cuándo va a volver? —

—Emmett, ¿me ves cara de una bola de cristal que te dará la respuesta a todas tus estúpidas preguntas?—Preguntó exasperado el rubio.

—Mmm... —el grandote pareció quedarse pensando un segundo—No, la verdad es que tienes cara de Bob Esponja—reí bajo para no incomodar a Jasper, quien rodó los ojos—Pero no sabes cuando vuelve—pareció más una afirmación.

—¿Tu que crees? —miró al grandulón seriamente—mejor no respondas. No, no lo sé.

No pude reprimirlo, la curiosidad me carcomía las entrañas, necesitaba saber a quien se referían.

—¿De quién hablan? —me dirigí al Dr. Cullen, quien miraba a sus hijos seriamente.

—A Edward, nuestro hermano—contestó la duendecillo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras me mirándome dulcemente. Asentí y me preguntaba internamente cómo podría ser él...

Continuará...

—————————————————————————————————————————

Cualquier sugerencia, idea, tomates o lo que sea, lo acepto con gusto... quiero saber que opinan sobre mi fic. Perdonen mi tardanza, pero otras historias me agolpaban a la mente y debía escribirlas antes de que se me fueran las ideas, por supuesto q no están terminadas... pero de a poco va fluyendo...

Espero que me acompañen a lo largo de la historia... y también espero que dejen reviews =D jeje, suerte!

Besos y gracias

mechiikagome


	5. ¿¡No a las compras?

**¿Enamorándome del enemigo?**

_[Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer.]_

—_A Edward, nuestro hermano—contestó la duendecillo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras me mirándome dulcemente. Asentí y me preguntaba internamente cómo podría ser él..._

_Chapter__ 5_: ¿¡No a las compras!?

Luego de recibir esa información y para no parecer tan entrometida, y aunque me picase la curiosidad, elegí no preguntar más.

El resto de los Cullen, se habían acercado a excepción de la rubia y de... ¿cara de Bob Esponja? ¿cómo era su nombre?, ¡rayos!, no lo recordaba. Creo que era... algo con la jota, como una clase de música, Jazz, algo así. Creo que era Jasper. En fin, ellos no se acercaron a la mesa donde había sido ubicada por el doctor, se habían ido a la planta de arriba.

Mi madre hablaba efusivamente con la señora Cullen y los "hijos" de ella intentaban entablarme conversación.

—¡Tengo una idea genial!

Aunque no la conociera a Alice sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda. Mi conciencia decía _correo o te arrepentirás._ ¿Pero de qué debería arrepentirme?

Todos miraron a la duendecillo con cara de curiosidad y con una simpática sonrisa cubriendo sus perfectos y singulares rostros.

—¿Cuál es tu idea Alice? Nos pica la curiosidad—ese fue el grandulón, Emmett, según recordaba.

—Hagamos un juego.

—¿Un juego? ¿Qué clase de juego?

—Verdad o atrevimiento—dijo saltando en su lugar mientras aplaudía.

Ese era un juego en el que no fui muy participativa con mis amigas ya que generalmente si decías atrevimiento te tocaba besar a algún chico, y no me agradaba demasiado la idea. Por lo tanto dudé en responder ante esa _excéntrica_ idea. Supongo que no todas las personas son iguales así que no tenía de que preocuparme.

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta y la duende chilló alegre, y por supuesto les dijo a nuestros padres que ellos _debían_ participara en él. Renée se carcajeó ante la oferta pero acepto feliz al igual que el doctor y su esposa.

—Bien, empiezo yo... —dijo la efusiva Alice—elijo a... mmm... Emmett—sonrió maliciosamente provocando otro escalofrío en mi columna vertebral—¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

—¿Por quién me tomas enana? ¿Por una gallina? ¡Pues claro que elijo atrevimiento!

—Genial. Bien, te reto a que vayas al río bebas agua de allí, mantengas un poco de ella en tu boca y le arrojes lo que queda a Rosalie—al terminar de decir eso se la veía una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro y a Emmett se lo veía nervioso, pero se levantó.

Todos nos pusimos de pie, yo con ayuda, y fuimos a ver como se acercaba al río y seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Después volvió a entrar y fue por las escaleras a la habitación de la rubia.

Hubo silencio. Uno grande. Es como dicen de _todo está tan tranquilo que el silencio anuncia al ruido de la calma que antecede al huracán._ (n/a: parte de la canción "Un osito de peluche de Taiwán").

—EEEEMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! —seguido a eso se escuchó un estrepitoso golpe.

—Es que... yo.. no... Alice... ella....

—¡A MI NO ME METAS, EMMETT. BIEN QUE TU ELEGISTE SEGUIR ESE RETO! YO NO TE OBLIGUÉ A HACERLO!—la enana gritó en defensa antes de que la acusara.

Rosalie bajó furiosa con la cara mojada seguida de Emmett quien se veía apenado por lo recién acontecido. Se le acercó amenazadoramente a la duendecillo, quien parecía como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, y le apuntó con su dedo índice.

—Tu... —casi murmuró de tal forma que su palabra parecía destilar veneno—Ahora verás.

—Niñas, cálmense, que estamos en compañía—dijo Esme tan maternal y cariñosamente. La rubia bufó furiosa.

—Bien. Pero no esperes a que tu vida siga de color de rosa—siguió amenazante—. Ahora, Emmett, es tu turno. ¿A quién eliges?

La duende se limitó a sonreír un poco y aplaudir alegremente debido a que su hermana también participara en este absurdo juego.

—Mmm... elijo a... —puso un dedo en su barbilla en forma pensante— ¡Carlisle! ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

—Verdad.

—Oh, pero que aburrido eres. De acuerdo, a ver...

El silencio inundó la sala mientras el grandulón pensaba en alguna pregunta para hacerle. Unos pasos se oían aproximarse.

—Uy, no. ¡Emmett piensa, va a ser el fin del mundo! —bromeó Jasper que se acercaba con un gesto burlón en dirección al enorme hombre con apariencia de un oso.

—¡Calla, imbécil! Carlisle: ¿Es verdad que has roto uno de los pequeñísimos floreros de Esme y no le has dicho absolutamente nada?

Nuevamente un silencio sepulcral inundo el establecimiento. Todas nuestras miradas estaban concentradas en el doctor.

—¿Qué te pasa Carlisle? ¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó juguetón Jasper y Emmett se rió seguido de Alice y la rubia. El aludido tragó saliva y miró a su esposa.

—Perdón Esme, fue un accidente, jamás planeé que sucediera—Esme lo miró a los ojos enternecida para luego abrazarlo, besarlo y perdonarlo. Suspiró un tiempo después y dijo—. Jasper, ¿verdad o...?

—Reto—lo interrumpió.

—De acuerdo... Emm... te reto a que... tires dos libros de tu colección de las guerras del mundo.

Jasper abrió los ojos como platos y tragó con fuerza saliva. Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Estás en broma ¿no? —El doctor negó con la cabeza—. Oh, santísimo cielo, ¿qué hice yo para merecerme esto? —sin decir más pegó media vuelta y se fue.

A los pocos minutos volvió con la cara deprimida, un... poco más... deprimida a como la tenía anteriormente. Sin embargo, su semblante cambió un poco cuando al parecer le vino una idea a la cabeza.

—Rosalie, verdad o atrevimiento, bueno, todos sabemos que elegirás atrevimiento, así que te reto a que salves mis dos preciados y fabulosos libros de colección que acabo de desechar.

—Que patético eres, Jasper.

Se levantó y fue a buscar los libros que se le fue encomendado hacer. El rubio parecía refregarle en la cara al doctor su triunfo, pero este sólo sonreía. Pasaron pocos minutos y volvió la rubia y se sentó a nuestro lado. Miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción a la duende.

—Alice, ¿verdad o reto?

—R-reto?

—Bien, bien. Te reto a que no compres absolutamente nada de ropa en una semana.

_¿Qué clase de reto es el no comprar ropa por una semana? Valla, y yo que creí que se vengaría._ Miré a Alice y ésta tenía una cara descompuesta.

—No... —murmuró—¿Por-por qué, Rose? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? No me puedes hacer esto a mi, a tu hermana preferida, querida del alma.

—Claro Alice, tu, mi hermana-preferida-querida-del-alma-adicta-a-las-compras. Esto lo hago por tu propio bien. Creo.. que terminé de jugar.

—Entonces se anula el reto...

—Claro que no, Alice. Yo planteé el reto antes de que el juego llegara a su fin, así que es tan válido como el resto de los retos.

—Eres despreciablemente malévola.

—Gracias.

Continuará...

—————————————————————————————————————————

Cualquier sugerencia, idea, tomates o lo que sea, lo acepto con gusto... quiero saber que opinan sobre este capítulo. Perdonen mi tardanza, pero otras historias me agolpaban a la mente y debía escribirlas antes de que se me fueran las ideas, por supuesto q no están terminadas... pero de a poco va fluyendo... Además de que tengo cuatrimestrales (exámenes que te toman de algunas materias todos los temas que viste desde principio de año hasta la etapa de mitad de año, es decir hasta antes o un poco después del invierno)

Espero que dejen hermosísimos reviews =D, solo tienen que hacer clic en el encantador botoncito color verde manzana de allí abajo... je je, suerte!

Besos y gracias:

**mechiikagome**


End file.
